


To Majiburger

by furufish



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furufish/pseuds/furufish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamiya tells Imayoshi something he regrets, and Imayoshi takes full advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Majiburger

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! Just a bit of middle school silliness. Thanks to Eiren for helping me out!

     Imayoshi smiled tightly, covering his mouth with his hand, just barely resisting bursting into laughter. He felt thankful for his level of self-control. If it had been anyone else, they would've surely laughed their head off. And who would blame them? It was just too funny, Hanamiya's little confession. Who ever heard of a kid who's never been to Maji Burger? It had to be, of all the ridiculous things his kouhai had confessed to him -and there was a lot of that- the most unbelievable (and the most hilarious).

     As Imayoshi grinned at him, Hanamiya observed in confusion. He had only said that he's never been to Maji Burger. He never expected Imayoshi's beyond-normal response. He didn't like it, and he felt tempted to just leave him. Unfortunately, before he could, Imayoshi managed to compose himself, eagerly responding to him.

"Wait, so you've _never_ been to Maji Burger?"

     Hanamiya blinked. He didn't understand why Imayoshi was interested in such a thing, so, for a moment, he was completely taken-aback. But, as soon as the implications of the question sunk in -that maybe there _was_ something wrong with him not having visited the most famous and most popular fast-food chain in Japan- his pale cheeks reddened. He bit his lip, as Imayoshi's eerily growing smile only made things worse. He also heard his stomach growl, a pitiful reminder of how the conversation even began. He knew Imayoshi heard it too, because his senpai's creepy grin now reached from ear to ear. And much to Hanamiya's dismay, he pressed further.

"Is it because you live under a rock, Hanamiya?" 

"No."

"Ah, it's because you're a rich boy isn't it, Hanamiya?"

Just like that, Imayoshi cheerfully reached to pat Hanamiya's head, but the hand was almost immediately slapped to the side. Hanamiya felt sick of being teased, and the way Imayoshi pronounced his name always made his stomach churn.

"Shut up. Don't make fun of me." Hanamiya replied haughtily, stuffing his hands in his pockets as his face grew noticeably redder. At this point, Imayoshi couldn't help but let out a chuckle. His kouhai was really too cute, despite the nasty scowls he was now giving him.

"Come on, I'll take you to Maji's. Will that make it better?"

"No."

"Aw, don't be like that. You'll like it."

"I said 'shut up' already! Don't treat me like a kid, dumbass!"

Hanamiya's voice echoed slightly, and he immediately regretted his tone and shrunk away. He was now faced with an eerie silence from Imayoshi; who in turn, maintained the same pleasant grin, but with eyes that now glared frighteningly. With the looming tension between them, Hanamiya lowered his gaze. He struggled to fix his grave mistake, and mumbled quietly between gritted teeth.

"I mean, please take me to Maji Burger, senpai..."

"Hm? What's that?" Imayoshi cocked his head innocently, feigning confusion. While he heard exactly what Hanamiya said, and knew exactly what he meant, it would have been boring to just leave it at that. Messing with Hanamiya was much more worthwhile. He would even admit that it was one of his favorite pastimes. Hanamiya twitched with impatience, but calmly repeated his request.

"I _said_ , please take me to Maji Burger, senpai"

"Ehh?" Imayoshi leaned in closer, giving Hanamiya a jolt that made him jump two steps back. He almost laughed, and Hanamiya responded with a deep frown, his patience having worn thin. Hanamiya grit his teeth. Taking a deep breath, he looked up, projecting his voice for Imayoshi (and everyone else in the area) to hear.

**"I Said! Please take me to Maji Burger, Imayoshi-senpaii!!"**

     As Hanamiya huffed and shut his mouth, he suddenly felt hundreds of eyes watching them. He didn't mean to yell or make a scene; but he had gotten sorely caught up in the moment. It now seemed that everyone in the world (or at least his school) had heard. Hanamiya sheepishly covered his face while his senpai grinned smugly, basking in the glow of triumph. Imayoshi reached to pet Hanamiya again, this time successfully ruffling the hair of the other, who was far too embarrassed to fight back. Chuckling softly, he sang.

"Alright. Only since you insisted."


End file.
